End of the power rangers
by rancor3
Summary: Well i really dont need to say much. The end of the power rangers.
1. Chapter 1

End of the power rangers

Chapter 1

Well you read the title, this is the end of the power rangers. This is a sequel to my forever pink. Now I don't know all the cities that the power rangers are located, mostly the originals I know where they are, I will try my best at this.

This will be in the SPD timeline, do not ask question, only reason im doing this is because Rita and the other from my forever pink is in confinement cards.

_3yrs later after the pink rangers united._

Planet onyx

Master Vile: This will be the end of the power rangers, I have gathered all of you to join me to attack every single power ranger that has ever existed. Each of you will attack a city that I have assigned to you.

Finster: How many are you sending?

Master Vile: Each army that will be attacking will range to 1,000. Every single one of you will lead us to victory, Putties, Cogs, Grinders, Crybots, Orange crybots, blue crybots, Tengas, Quantrons, Piranhatrons.

Miratrix bows to Master Vile: I am ready whenever you are Master.

Porto: Same here.

Baboo: Wow I have never seen an army this big before.

Master Vile had an enormous army, outnumbering the power rangers, they plan to launch a full scale attack.

An orange head crybot stepped forward: Master if I may speak, I think it would be wise to attack the spd delta base first, that way we could release Grumm and the others so we could have a better chance of winning.

Lothor: I agree with him, I say attack them first at their own base, and within minutes all of these soldiers attacks the power rangers around the globe.

Master Vile: That sounds perfect, for once I agree.

Orange head crybot: This is even better news, Grumm has another ship the same as the last one but different once he is freed he can get ahold of his ship and do more damage and summon more crybots.

Master Vile: With that I will have him attack the alien rangers and planet Ko35. The day is ours.

The massive army cheered.

Squat: How many are sending to attack Spd delta base.

Master Vile: We only need 2,000 armies, I know we have more but that is enough to launch an attack to the base. I will not go alone, you three will come with me.

Lothor, Miratrix, and Porto nodded.

Finster: When do we begin?

Master vile: We begin now.

The entire army cheered.

Earth Newtech City Spd Delta base

Sky the commander of the Delta base is with Dr Kat manx working, some of the rangers are in their rooms resting or are in the lobby room. All of a sudden a big explosion rock the base. The alarm goes off alerting the rangers.

Dr kat manx over the intercom: Rangers the entire base is under attack, report to the main doors.

The rangers leaves their post and heads to the main doors as more explosions rock the base making some of the rangers go off balance.

Z: What is going on out there?

Bridge: Whatever it is we got to keep moving.

Boom runs the opposite direction for safety until he sees the rangers: Careful rangers, we have a whole of crybots and bunch of things I never seen before.

The rangers keep running.

Kat speaks over the intercom: Cadet squads please report to battle stations defend the base.

Sky: I have never seen an army like this before.

Kat: Neither have I.

The rangers enter the main hall leading to the doors, security and cadets are fighting. They are in shock.

Z: What in the world are those?

Syd: Tengas and Putties, the rest I have no idea.

Master Vile: Hello rangers, prepared to be destroyed.

Bridge: Well see about that. Ready Girls?

Girls: Ready!

Rangers: SPD! EMERGENCY.

Sky jumps doing a flip: Don't forget about me, Spd emergency!

Syd: Commander I still see you still wearing blue.

Sky: Of course now lets take these guys out.

Master Vile shoots an energy attack above the rangers aiming at the higher balconies where security and cadets are shooting the foot soldiers, causing explosions destroying the balconies and the people high above falls to their deaths. The rangers fight against the foot soldiers. Soon enough the entire army enters the base. Master vile orders Miratrix with 4 orange head crybots to walk with him to the command center.

Somewhere in downtown Newtech city.

Jack hears a big explosion, he gets into view and sees smoke rising from the Delta base. Ally sees it too and is in shock.

Jack: Ally I have to go, Z is in trouble.

Ally: I understand go please be careful.

Jack rushes off to the delta base to see what he could do. Meanwhile Finster sees that they are attacking the Delta base, the opportunity is in place.

Finster: I want 100 Quantrons in that base now. This is my order, as soon as the Delta base command center is in smoke we attack all over the globe to destroy the power rangers.

Delta base

Soon enough the battle spread all throughout the base. Master Vile and the others finally reached the command center doors. Two crybots destroyed the door Kat and boom were the only ones inside.

Master Vile: Tell me where you hold your confinement cards now!

More explosions rocked the base.

Kat and Boom attacked their enemies, they didn't last long only to be defeated.

Master Vile: Tell me now.

Kat: I will never tell you.

Master Vile shot an energy attack through the ceiling revealing the sky: Very well, Miratrix, do something with our friend.

Miratrix: Very well.

She points her mini sword to booms throat to make him tell her.

Boom: Ok fine I will tell you. I know where its at.

Kat: Boom no.

Boom: Sorry Kat.

The rangers on the computer screens were shown that they were getting their butts handed to them as they tried to defend themselves. They were shouting that they were surrounded.

Master Vile and Miratrix grabbed Boom and Kat leaving the command center: Crybots destroy this command center.

Oranger head crybot: With pleasure.

As soon as they left the crybots were destroying the command center, ripping things apart and blowing things up.

Ric the robot dog was waiting in the hallway when Master Vile showed up, he started to growl at the enemies.

Master Vile: What is that?

Ric ran towards his enemies to save Kat and Boom, Master Vile and a crybot shot an energy blast him completely destroying him. Kat screams and kneels over the robot dog picking up some of the pieces mourning him. Miratrix grab hold of her and continues on.

Master Vile: Your sure you know where its at?

Boom: Yes sir.

The Spd rangers tries their best at fighting their enemies. They keep taking damage every time. Sky destroys Quantrons and crybots but every time he turns around an enemy attacks hit him, same for the others.

Outside the Delta base.

Finster: The command center is in smoke its time we attack now.

The foot soldiers hears the request and does as they ordered.

Earth Angel grove city.

The rangers that are currently living in Angel grove are Adam, Rocky, Justin, Tj, and Jason. The enemies attacks the city, causing all kinds of chaos and havoc and explosions. Adam exits out of his marial arts school and sees whats going on. The enemies recognize him and attacks. Soon enough the others get attacked too and defends themselves. Buildings are getting blown up. Angel grove has become a war zone with enemy cog and quantrons fighters flying around.

Tj: I had enough. Lets rocket.

He morphs into the space ranger and fights.

Justin: Alright time to even the odds. Shift into turbo!

Rocky: Its morphin time! Zeo ranger 3 blue.

Adam: Its morphin time! Zeo ranger 4 green.

All 4 rangers by themselves fight off against the enemy, neither one knows that there fellow ranger is in the city.

Earth Briarwood City

The entire city is under attack by foot soldiers. People are running around for safety, the enemies are wreaking havoc destroying things.

Rootcore

Clare sees the attack on the crystal ball: Oh no Udonna look, come here.

Udonna looks at the crystal ball in shock: Where are the rangers?

Itassis comes in just as she said it and looks at the crystal ball: They are outside whats going on? Oh no.

Udonna: Clare tell the rangers that the city is under attack.

Itassis: Are you kidding there are too many of them, we might have to go out and help.

Udonna: Your right, first well see how everything goes.

Clare: The rangers are heading to the city, Vida and Xander are working at the Rock Porium, they will be there.

Itassis: What about Matumbo?

Clare: He is with Vida.

Briarwood city

Explosions rock near the Rock Porium, Vida, Xander, and Matumbo go outside and sees the city under attack. The other rangers finally meet up with the three, all of them run at the end of the block to see the city, they are in shock. The entire city is under attack, cog star fighters and quantron fighters flies throughout the city destroying things. A good number of enemies sees the mystic force rangers and runs to attack them. A cog star fighter shoots the rangers causing explosion and making them jump.

Nick: Lets ranger up. Ready?

Rangers Ready! Magical source, mistic force.

They morph and engage in battle and so does Matumbo. With so many enemies around them they are completely outnumbered. Finally they enter legendary mode, they take out a good number of them, but they still keep coming. Some of the enemies lands a few hits on the rangers as they destroy them they keep getting hit. A cog star fighter turns around and does another blast at the rangers.

Nick: There is no way we can keep this up.

Matumbo battles 10 enemies by himself, he takes out some of them with his sword. As he does this more keeps coming. He just takes damage just as the other rangers do. Vida teams up with him to help as it does no good. One by one the rangers take damage and still continues to fight.

Earth South Africa

Enemies attack a highly populated village where Aisha is living at. Many explosion rock the village destroying houses and everything else. Aisha goes outside and sees horrific things. She recognize some of the enemies.

Aisha knows she is in trouble:_ Oh no I cant morph, I don't have any powers, I my ninja power coins were destroyed by Lord Zedd._

Even though Aisha cant do anything, she still fought the enemies as best as the can. Half of her Village is now in flames as the attack continues.

Earth Switzerland

Zack and trini are living here in the same city but not in the same building or area. Both of them are shocked to see that the city is under attack, but Zack is more shock to see crybots and cogs running around. Soon enough the city buildings are either destroyed or on fire. Zack is now under attack by the enemies, he fights off some of them until he decides to morph.

Zack: Its morphin time! Mastodon. Lets go metal heads.

Trini sees through her apartment that the city is under attack. The tv is on and the news is playing showing the attacks.

News reporter: This is breaking news live in Switzerland city. We are under attack by unknown enemies. We just got word there are more attacks around the globe. I am right in the heart of the city, wait a minute what is that?

A black ranger appears with his battle axe destroying the enemies around him, and at the same time getting pummeled to the ground and getting back up.

News reporter: We have a power ranger defending our city, as you see he is trying his best to defend against these guys. I just received word that other rangers around the globe have come out and are fighting their foes. Wait… im also receiving word that Newtech city is under attack and is not doing so well.

Trini couldn't hear it any longer and decides to join Zack, she gets her morphed out and looks at the city until finally morphing.

Trini: Its morphin time! Saber tooth tiger!

She enters the battle field with Zack and helps him fight off the enemies.

Zack: Nice to see you here.

Trini: Well I could leave you here to fight by yourself.

Zack: your too kind. I cannot believe how many enemies are here this is insane.

Trini: The other rangers around the globe are fighting too, I don't think their doing too good. Newtech city is under attack.

Zack: That's not good.

They continue their battle destroying a few enemies and getting pummeled. Trini summons her power daggers.

Earth Newtech city.

The rangers takes damage from the enemies. Jack finally came on the scene and started taking down on the enemies. Bridge saw Jack and immediately threw him a morphed, jack morphed into the green ranger no questions asked. Minutes after Jack rejoined the team, they were still getting pummeled.

Boom finally got the location of the confinement cards and showed him all of them, Master Vile went through all of them.

Master Vile: This is perfect, I have all of the confinement cards that every ranger captured.

A weird noise flew over the base.

Kat: What is that weird noise?

Miratrix: Quantron and cog quadra fighters ships flying around attacking the city. Soon the rangers will be destroyed. Master with those confinement cards in your hands who are you bringing back?

Master Vile: Enemies of the rangers, their worst enemies including the ones they have battled greatly. They are all here and I will tell you. Rita, Scorpina, Devastation, Goldar, Scordar, Repellator, Grumm, Mirloc, General Benaagg, Broodwing, Morgana, Sinuku, Valko, Bork, and the 5 power rangers. I release all of them come out.

Kat: No you cant do that.

Boom: The A squad power rangers?

A button is pressed and all of the enemies have been released.

Grumm: Finally I am free at last.

Morgana: Its good to be out again.

Master Vile: Greetings enemies of the power rangers. I am the ones who freed you.

Charlie A squad red ranger: Thank you its about time we are free.

Another blast hit the base.

Sinuku: What is going on out there?

Master Vile: This entire base is under attack, all over the globe we are attacking, even the past power rangers. We are going to destroy them once and for all.

Rita: Father your such a genius, I thought I would never here those words. (ahahah.

Grumm: My first business I take care of those two, Kat and that idiot.

Mirloc: Wait let me take care of them.

Grumm gave the ok, Mirloc opened his chest with a bright light Kat and Boom were inside the mirrors of his chest. Afterwards all of them walked out of the room following Master Vile.

Master Vile: Grumm I have plans for you, I heard you have a ship correct?

Grumm: Yes that is correct.

Master Vile: I want you to go find your ship, you will attack planet Ko35 and Aquitar. I have an army at your disposal ready to go. A squad you can head to the front of the base and attack the power rangers.

Charlie: Perfect, they will pay. A Squad lets do this.

The A Squad head towards to fight the power rangers.

Master Vile: Repellator, Kimberly lives in florida, why don't you pay her a visit, my 1,000 men will assist you.

Scordar: Count me in, I want a piece of her.

General Benaag: What about Spd headquarters?

Master vile: As soon as Grumm takes care of his business we will take care of them.

Broodwing: Not to worry, I know someone who has a battleship.

Valko: What do you want the rest of us to do?

Master Vile: I want all of you to spread out across the globe and attack the power rangers. I don't care who and I don't care how, destroy them all.

Goldar: With pleasure.

Master Vile: Here are the files of all the power rangers and where their currently living.

Devastation: I will take care of the one that is on London right now.

The others made their decisions on what their going to do.

Spd front entrance main Hall

The rangers keeps battling the enemies, none of them are doing so good at all. They keep continue to fight at their best. They get shot by an energy blast scattering them all around.

Grumm: Hello rangers, long time no see.

Jack: You got to be kidding me.

Grumm: What? Cant welcome some old friends?

Charlie: Hello B squad.

Syd: Oh no its you.

Charlie: Well take care of them. A Squad lets morph into action.

All five A Squad rangers morphed and starts to fight the power rangers.

Master Vile: Soon victory will be ours.

Earth London

Rose, the operation overdrive pink ranger working in a university in the middle of downtown, hears explosions outside followed by a big explosion rocking the university causing her to fall to the ground off balance. Rose hears big wooshing sounds in the sky. It took her several minutes to finally go outside with everyone running around in circles. By the time she gets out, she sees destruction all around her, enemies blowing things up and seeing weird ships flying downtown.

Devastation: Hello pink ranger.

Rose is in shock: Devastation what are you doing here? I thought Spd was holding you in confinement.

Devastation: Not anymore, I think you should know everyone else is free and the SPD base is under attack.

Rose: You lie.

Devastation: How else would I be free, this is your end pink ranger.

Rose: Over my dead body.

Devastation throws her a camera video: Take a look for yourself.

Rose picks up the camera and sees some disturbing images that Devastation wasn't lying. Nearby a car with a radio still working giving out breaking news, Rose hears the whole thing.

Radio broadcast: This is a breaking news report. We give you news that all around the globe enemies are attacking cities and here they are, Angel Grove California, Newtech city, we have word that the Spd delta base is under attack. Switzerland is under attack, London, Ocean bluff, Briarwood, New york, Florida, Australia, Corinth city, and we just receive word that south Africa is under attack also.

Devastation: I told you.

Rose: You will pay.

Radio broadcast: But here is another thing, we also have word that the power rangers are defending the cities that we just named. They are completely outnumbered and are holding their own, but we don't know how long.

Rose is even more angrier: Over drive accelerate! Lets get this over with Devastation.

She fights off against Devastation and the enemies around her. She does a good job at holding her own, but not for long.

New york city Earth

Tanya runs outside as the city is under attack. She could not believe her eyes, putties and cogs were back and attacking the city. Quadra fighters were shooting everything and blowing things up. Cogs shoots energy blast at Tanya making her jump

Tanya gets up: Time to raise the stakes. Its morphin time! Zeo ranger two yellow.

She brings out her sword and takes out several cogs and orange head crybots. She takes out her blaster and shoots down some of the enemies, but more keeps coming. Another Quantron fighter shoots at her causing another explosion before flying off.

Ocean Bluff Earth

The rangers receive an alarm and hears that the city is under attack. Casey, Lily, Theo, and Rj goes out to defend the city. By the time they get to the city, enemies are everywhere.

Casey: I don't know what these things are, but they are going down.

Lily: I wish Dominick were here.

Theo: Well hes not, he lives in France with Fran now. Well have to fight these guys ourselves.

Casey: Lets ranger up.

Rangers: Jungle beast fury unleashed!

Once they morphed the enemies started to fight them. Soon enough Jarrod and Camille joined the battle.

France: earth

Dominick and Fran now lives in paris, once the enemy found out where they lived they launched an attack to the city. Dominick the only ranger in the country morphs to fight all of his surrounding enemies. Its just so happens him and Fran were in the Eiffel tower. Dominick leaves Fran inside the Eiffel tower to fight the enemy on the ground. Fran is now in shock, the city is under attack everything blowing up.

Earth Australia

Katherine is in the middle of downtown of Sydney aust. In her own eyes quantron and cog quadra fighters were invading the city, follow by cogs, crybots, putties, grinders, and Piranhatrons. As they got into the destroy they were destroying everything in their path.

Katherine: Its morphin time! Zeo ranger 1 pink.

Scorpina meets up against katherine and starts to fight her. Katherine knows that she is outnumbered.

Florida Earth

Kimberly is in Maimi having a good time until the city is over run by enemies. Repellator and Scordar meets up with Kimberly.

Repellator: Hello again pink ranger.

Kimberly: Oh do I really have to fight your ugly face again?

Repellator: Oh I am not welcome in your presence?

Kimberly: No your not.

Scordar: What about me?

Kimberly is in shock: You again alright lets get this over with. Its morphin time! Pterodactyl.

Scordar: Why don't you give it your best shot.

Kimberly: I will. Mighty morphin power ranger Battlizer. Active battlizer.

Scordar: You think you can take us on with that, you are seriously outnumbered.

Kimberly: Well I can try.

Within a second she battled against her enemies.

Corinth city is under attack as well, the entire rpm rangers battles out the enemies around them. All of them could not believe that the grinders were back fighting.

Outer space somewhere far away from the milky way, Grumm finds his new ship and activates it. Master Vile gives him orders to find Terra Venture where the lost galaxy rangers are located and destroy the ship. Grumm is told where its at and heads out there.

Terra Venture space station.

The lost galaxy rangers are receiving transmission that earth is under attack. They receive images that Newtech city including the Delta base is in flames. They also receive news that other cities around the planet is also under attack. They realize that the other past rangers are under attack.

Leo in the command center: Are you guys seeing this? Its horrible.

Damon: One of the worst things I have ever seen.

Maya: Just look at Newtech city. No the rangers, they are getting pulverized.

Karone who is visiting: We have to help them.

Leo: I agree we got to go.

Captain of the command center: Wait we have something that is coming this way.

Leo: What is it?

Captian: I don't know.

Within seconds a massive ship appears orbiting the space station, the rangers get a incoming message. They bring it up on screen revealing Grumm.

Karone: That is Grumm, Syd told me about him.

Grumm: Prepare to be destroyed rangers. (evil laugh). All battle stations and fighters attack fire at the space station.

The ship starts firing at the space station. Small explosions erupt the station. In the command center, the rangers are knocked off balance. Small sparks and explosions rocked the command center.

Grumm: Launch the torpedoes at the command center!

3 torpedoes were launched towards the command center. The rangers realize whats going on. They cannot do anything at all.

Leo: Rangers it was an honor in serving with you.

Maya: BRACE FOR IMPACT.

Karone: I guess this is the worst time for me to visit. Goodbye Andros my brother, I love you.

The space station command center bridge got hit by the torpedoes. As a result, it blew up along with the rest of the space station killing everyone. All of the rangers died on the ship.

Orange head crybot: Sir by the scanners im reading no life forms at all.

Grumm: Perfect! We have victory. Now set a course for Ko35.

The orange head crybot turns the ship around and sets the coordinates to ko35 and heads straight towards the planet leaving the space station behind.

Earth France Paris

Dominick is still fighting the foots soldiers, he is not doing so well. He tries everything he can in fighting the enemies around him. At the same time he sees total destruction. Without warning a Quadra fighter decides to take out the Eiffel tower. It shoots two columns of the Eiffel tower. As soon as it was done, two columns became completely destroyed. Dominick is in fear knowing that it was about to come down. Its because he left Fran in there.

Fran realizes the danger, she is so high up she cannot do anything. Finally, the tower comes down collapsing to the ground. It falls like a tree. Fran holds on for dear life, she knows that she will not survive this fall.

Dominick sees the Eiffel tower falling, he shouts as it is coming down. In the aftermath of the tower coming down, it creates a huge debris and smoke. The last thing he saw was is that Fran fell towards the ground first before the Eiffel tower crushed her. He falls on his knees crying.

Orange head crybot: Stand up Ranger, get up and fight.

Dominick gets up: HOW DARE YOU KILL MY GIRLFRIEND.

Orange head crybot: Oh you had someone in that tower too bad, you will suffer the same fate. Look around you, your completely outnumbered.

Dominick didn't care at all, he was filled with rage. He attacks the orange head crybot until destroying him completely. Only problem is that he had more enemies coming his way.

Italy Earth

Ronny the operation overdrive yellow ranger is being attacked by the enemies in Rome. She is completely surrounded.

Soon enough all of the operation overdrive rangers were being attacked all around the globe.

Earth Reefide city

The 4 dino thunder teams are hanging out in Cyberspace café with Haley. Tommy is working at the school. None of them have an idea that all over the globe enemies are attacking cities. Until on the counter the radio starts to broadcast news and sirens begin to sound off.

Radio Broadcast: We have breaking news to report for reef side city. We have a major invasion coming to our city. Be prepared for an attack, we have news that all around the world cities are being attacked. We received word that power rangers are defending the cities to their best ability. Here is the name of the cities.

The reporter gave the information to cities around the world that are being attacked. The dino rangers and Haley are shocked to hear this and within seconds they hear explosions outside the city, including getting an after shock of the café.

Kira: Where is Tommy?

Haley: He is working at the school.

Ethan: We don't have time to get him, im sure he will be with us when we get there.

Conner: We have to go, lets ranger up.

After morphing, they all went to the city to defend it. The radio broadcast wasn't lying, it was a massive invasion of star fighters and everything.

Reef side high school

Tommy is working in his office. He is sorting some files out before he leaves for the day. He has no idea what is going on or is aware of the attacks on Reefside city. Until finally, he looks up to his window and sees smoke rising from the city. He even sees tiny dots moving around the city and hears popping noises in the far distance. All of a sudden his door burst open revealing his old enemy.

Tommy: Morgana? How did you escape again?

Morgana: Everyone has been set free. This is going to be your end ranger.

Tommy: I don't think so, I see you brought some friends with you.

Morgana: I'm going to take you down once and for all.

Both Tommy and Morgana fight each other, they do some punches each blocking them. They exchange kicks, Tommy hits Morgana in the chest hitting her to the wall. She recovers then does a powerful round house kick to Tommy's chest out the window to the outside.

Morgana and 3 blue head crybots follow outside, Tommy gets up in battle position.

Morgana: I think you should know this before you die Tommy. This will be the end of the power rangers once and for all, our forces are attacking cities all around the globe.

Tommy: Your doing what?

Morgana: We have files and locations where the power rangers are living now, we are attacking them as we speak. This time the power rangers cant win, our army ranges to over a 1,000.

Tommy: You cant do this, you wont get away with this.

Morgana: Master Vile already has.

Tommy: I guess its time to Morph. DINO THUNDER POW….

Morgana threw a weapon at Tommy's hand to prevent him from morphing, by making him lose his key. Morgana attacks Tommy, he dodges her attacks and blue head crybots attacks also. In this fight he is not doing so well, he takes hits from the crybots until he is knocked to the ground. Tommy found his Dino key only 3 feet from him, he tries to crawl and get it, but two blue head crybots grabs his legs and with their enormous strength as a robot they swing him across the field. While midair he hit's a flag pole head first that he did not get up, he just lay there on the ground. Morgana found the key and destroyed it. She walks over to him, kicking him giving him a nudge.

Morgana: Wow I guess when you two swung him so fast like that and hit his head on the flag pole you knocked him out cold.

Blue crybot. What do you want us to do with him?

Morgana: Leave him here. Oh and one more thing before we attack the other rangers, destroy the school!

All four of them shot energy blast and destroyed the school. There were several people in that school, all died. As soon as they were done, they left Tommy where he was and headed to the city.

Soon enough all of the rangers were attacked including ninja storm and light speed rangers. At one point, the enemy destroyed the marina bay where the light speed rangers stayed in, now the fight took outside in the middle of the city as the rangers are getting pulverized.

Earth New tech city

Delta base

Lothor leaves his new friends to fight SPD to take care of the ninja storm rangers. Meanwhile, the spd rangers tried going swat mode. Within only a minute they are successful until one by one they are defeated. Finally, they are surrounded by their enemies in a huge circle. Off in the distance of the base, more explosions are going off in the distance people are dying.

A sqaud yellow ranger: You guys think you can defeat us? Your wrong, this is going to be your end.

Bridge: It doesn't hurt to die trying.

Bork: I guess I can take care of that.

Jack: Your not going to do anything.

Jack runs off to attack bork, but with his better martial arts skills he lands a few punches and kicks to Jack damaging him. A orange crybot whacks him with his sword and kicks him, Jack powers down involuntarily.

Bork: Prepare to be vaporized green ranger.

Z: NO!

A orange crybot and Bork fused their powers together, and used it to vaporized Jack completely.

Z took off her helmet, fall to the ground, then cries: That was my brother.

Syd: Z I am sorry.

Sky: Bridge, we got to fight to our last breath, we cannot let emotions get in our way.

Bridge: I agree we must fight. Z come on get up we have to fight I am sorry about what happen, we must fight.

Z continues to cry.

Charlie: A squad and my friends, destroy the power rangers.

The rangers were in shock and entered battle positions and everyone starts to attack them. Z just sat on her knees crying. A orange head crybot mocks her for what he did. Z looks at him in anger. She puts her helmet back on and attacks him in anger. Twice the crybot slices her with his sword, no effect what so ever. Cogs and crybots shoots her from behind. In the after math she takes serious damage and powers down involuntarily. Bork does his vaporization destroying her completely.

Z has fallen.

The rangers were now completely at a disadvantage, 3 rangers were now standing. One by one they were being attacked by their enemies. They were getting sliced and diced and shot at. In the end, they powered down Bork finished them off.

The SPD rangers has Fallen.

Master Vile: Finally we have victory.

Rita: I never thought I see the day. Zeddy would be proud. (evil laugh).

Master Vile: I want everyone else to spread out and destroy the rest of the rangers. We are not done yet.

Miratrix gets on one knee: Master can I go and take care of the black operation overdrive ranger?

Master Vile: Of course go ahead and take care of him.

Miratrix leaves.

Charlie: We the A squad has agreed to take care of the other rangers. We all agreed to care of them by ourselves.

Master Vile: Excellent. Wait what is that?

A time portals opening revealing 6 new power rangers.

Rita: Oh no.

Master Vile: Who are you?

Wes red ranger: We are the time force rangers.

Bork: I guess you have come to play too.

Rita: I remember you, your that pink ranger 3 yrs ago.

Jen: Yep the very same.

Master Vile: Bork and my armies will deal with you. Wait I have a better idea. I summon over 4,000 men to join the battle along with quadra fighters.

The rangers are in shock.

Eric: How unfair.

Master Vile: Life isn't fair ranger. Now attack.

South Africa

Aisha can no longer continue fighting. She has suffered injuries but still continue to fight, she gets up staggering, a orange crybot strikes her down.

Aisha has fallen.

End of chapter.

I will be creating another chapter. There is so much going on in this story there were a few things I forgot to put in.


	2. Chapter 2

End of the power rangers

Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. All of the power rangers dies.

Earth unknown location

The city that the black operation overdrive ranger is living at is being attacked. Most of the city is ruins, buildings on fire, blown up, streets being damaged, people running and dying. The black ranger tries his best to fend off against the enemy. Out of nowhere Miratrix shows up, the black ranger is shocked.

Miratrix: Hello black ranger.

Will: Well well well, Miratrix I thought you were gone forever.

Miratrix: I was never truly destroyed, my former master locked me away. My new master freed me. I now work for him, and he gave me permission to come and destroy you.

Will: Destroy me huh, you can just try.

Miratrix: It will happen, just look around you this is your end.

Will had had enough and battled against Miratrix. He fought in a fierce battle against her and the rest of the armies. Too many times he had taken damage from her and the enemies surrounding him. In a huge circle, Will is in the middle waiting for them to strike and attack him. Miratrix made a plan for all of the foot soldiers to shoot him at once. Within seconds Miratrix summons her energy blast then shoots him while the other foot soldiers shoot at Will. In the aftermath, he involuntarily powered down and fell to the ground.

Will is so weak that he cant get up. Miratrix walks over him, and strikes him down. Miratrix declared victory as everyone cheered.

Earth London

Rose can no longer go on, she is tired and weak from fighting enemies and Devastation.

Devastation: You might as well give up. You cant go on much longer.

Rose: Even if I cant go on I will not give up.

She attacks Devastation to try and take him down. Nothing works, he dodges all of her attacks. Rose is tired.

Devastation: Time to end this.

Devastation shoots Rose staggering her then striking her with his sword 3 times until she powers down.

Devastation stands over Rose: Goodbye power ranger.

Rose died on the battlefield with one strike from Devastation.

Earth New tech city

The Time force rangers are in a battle for their lives, with enemies attacking on all sides they arent doing so well. General Benaag decides to take care of them, while the others heads off to attack the other power rangers.

Master Vile: Rita listen closely, I want you to go to Briarwood city. The rangers has two original Ten Terrors. I want you to go there and use your spell to turn them evil and destroy the power rangers.

More explosions. General Benaag runs through 6 power rangers by himself taking them down doing one slice with his sword. Doing this one by one sparks erupt them making them jump backwards.

Rita: You can count on me. (evil laugh)

Master Vile: One more thing. The white mystic ranger has someone else who took her place. Do what you can to turn her evil or destroy her. I am assigning my best soldiers to go with you, 5 orange crybots.

5 orange crybots kneeled before Rita. Off in the distance the time force rangers continues to get pummeled. They manage to take out some of the enemies, but doing so doesn't help.

Rita: You got it father. Come my minions lets go.

Earth Switzerland

The battle continues on. Zack and Trini are still trying hold their own in the fight. Especially since Goldar came in and started fighting them. Goldar still manages to overpower them. For almost nearly an hour they have taken so much damage. Finally, Goldar did one last energy attack on the rangers. They fall to the ground, followed by being shot at by the enemies including the quadra fighters. They get up, staggering they cant hardly stand, Goldar runs towards them, he slices downwards on Zack and turns and does a swide slicing on Trini. He stands right behind them as they fall down. They power down with all the damage they took.

Zack lies on the ground: Well Trini, I guess this is it. We did our best.

Trini: I cant believe this is the end. The other rangers are going to die too.

Zack: Bummer.

Goldar: Your time is over power rangers victory is at hand. SPD and Aisha has fallen. You will be die with them.

Goldar struck them down with his sword with one blow: Victory at last, no more rangers.

Zack and Trini has fallen.

Out in space

Grumm is on his way to k035. Broodwing sent someone to meet up with Grumm that has that battleship the same size as Grumm. They meet up at the planet ko35

Grumm establish communication with him: Broodwing told me about you.

Captain of the ship: Its nice to meet you sir.

Grumm: I am here to destroy the power rangers on this planet. Care to join forces with me?

Captain of the ship: With pleasure lets do this.

Planet Ko35

The rangers are in a city, they are shock to see that earth is under attack. The rangers makes the decision to head to earth but instead, they see two massive starships orbiting the skies of the planet.

Ashley: Oh great what is it now?

Cassie: That doesn't look good.

One of the soldiers of the planet ran towards the power rangers to give them grave news: Andros, one of the council leaders sent a message that you should here but will not like.

Andros is in fear: What is it?

Soldier: Sir, we just learned that Terra Venture space station has been completely destroyed. There are no survivors, we just learned that your sister Karone was aboard the station.

Andros is in shock: Are you sure? She could have escaped.

Soldier: Sir I regret to say that no one survived.

Carlos: No it cant be.

Andros: What is going out there.

Grumms star ship

Orange crybot: Sire, when do you want us to launch an invasion.

Grumm: I want every arsenal on both starships down there attacking including star fighters, send everyone.

Orange Crybot: Yes sir.

Captain of the ship: What about putties, grinder, cogs, and Piranhatrons?

Grumm: Send them all.

In front of the power rangers, all of the soldiers appeared in front of them the rangers besides Ashley formed battle positions to fight. Ashley however, backed off a little bit showing fear.

Grumm: I want our star ships to fire the city and destroy the power rangers. I will take care of that yellow ranger myself. Fire all batteries.

Ashley looked at the two starship one last time, before she could react a powerful laser beam hit Ashley and disintegrated her completely. The rangers turned around and found ashes that use to be Ashley.

Cassie: ASHLEY NO!

Explosions rocks the city and people were running for shelter.

Andros: Guys we go to morph.

Zhane: I agree lets go.

Carlos: Where the heck is Tj?

Andros: The earth is under attack, im sure Tj is tied up right now. Lets Rocket!

The space rangers morphed and went to battle against the enemy.

Earth Australia

Scorpina launch her stinger attack at Katherine causing damage to her. They both enter sword fight followed by kicks and punches. Few times Scorpina bested Katherine hitting her with her sword, and with so many enemies surrounding Katherine hitting and shooting at her she cant hardly concentrate. At one point, she falls to the ground as Scorpina slowly walks towards her.

Scorpina: I have my order from my empress Rita. To destroy you once and for all.

Katherine: What? She doesn't want to turn me evil again?

Scorpina: Nope! This is going to be your end ranger.

Katherine: I doubt that!

Katherine gets up and fight, with all this fighting she is becoming very tired and slow. She tried doing her super kick which didn't work, Scorpina just dodged her attack.

Scorpina: Your becoming slow pink ranger.

Katherine: That may be true, you put me at a disadvantage 1,000 to one. How is that fair?

Scorpina: Anything to destroy all of the power rangers. The whole world is under attack. Your friends has fallen.

Katherine runs and attacks Scorpina, they sword fight each other for under 30 seconds until Scorpina slices her making her jump flipping sideways and falling back. A car with a radio still working receive news.

Radio: We have receive terrible news, SPD Delta base Newtech city has fallen. The Spd rangers has been destroyed. We might have hope, a new team of rangers arrived through a time portal, they are fighting the enemy to their best ability. We have reports in Switzerland, an eye witness who saw the rangers fighting a Gold monkey.

Katherine: Goldar? Jen is in Newtech city? Scorpina you monster.

Radio: The fight that the two rangers fighting the Gold monkey did not end well. They have died on the battlefield. Ladies and gentlemen, I believe this could be the end of the power rangers. The Terra Venture space station has been destroyed by Grumm. It had power rangers in there We even have word that planet Ko35 is under attack. This is my last broadcast.

Katherine: So this is your desperate way to win? You finally cracked didn't you, this is so not fair.

Scorpina: Evil isn't fair pink ranger, even if we launch an attack like this.

Katherine: Where did you get this army anyway?

Scorpina: Who cares.

Scorpina and the enemies continue to attack Katherine, in a whole of 5 minutes, Katherine tries to fight off her enemies. In her last battle, Scorpina uses her speed damaging her left and right, orange and blue head crybots does the same. With so much damage, Katherine falls in defeat and powers down.

Scorpina: This is your end ranger.

Katherine didn't care if she powered down, she gets up and fights Scorpina. Punches and kicks and flips didn't work. Katherine grab her by the arm holding on to her. Scorpina kicks her in the stomach, then raises her sword to do a slice attack to her stomach. Katherine falls to her knees in pain bleeding.

Scorpina stands over her as Katherine is bleeding to death, Scorpina raises her sword back and stabs Katherine in the chest killing her, then releasing the sword out of her chest as Katherine lies on the ground dead while bleeding.

Katherine has fallen. slice

Earth France

Dominick fights an Orange crybot in anger, with one blow he takes him down with his Rhino sword.

Dominick walks towards the fallen orange crybot: Your finish for what you did to my girlfriend.

Orange crybot: You still think you can win? Your still surrounded.

Dominick: That wont stop me.

Dominick goes for a strike, instead he gets shot at so many times he jumps backwards. He looks to see who it was, some alien with a red face showed up.

Valko: Hello ranger I am Valko, your worst nightmare.

Dominick: I have no time for introductions. Lets just end this now.

Valko: You got it ranger, this is your end.

Earth Hollywood California

Dax the blue operation overdrive ranger is in a battle for his life, nearly all of the enemies are attacking him and the city. Los Angeles is in smoke and flames. Most of the buildings are on fire or destroyed, mostly by quadra fighters. Dax fights off the enemies to his best ability, with so many enemies he is still taking damage. All of a sudden Miratrix entered the battlefield, she does punches and kicks to energy blast on Dax in succeeding.

Miratrix: Hello blue ranger.

Dax: Miratrix! Your behind this?

Miratrix: Not really, my new master is behind this. In case if you don't know we are attacking every city that the power rangers are living.

Dax: No ranger isn't meant to fight alone. How can you do this.

Miratrix: I think you should know that I killed your friend, Will is it? The black ranger. Now I have come to you, prepare to be destroyed.

A squad blue ranger: Not when im around.

Dax turns and sees a blue ranger in uniform standing nearby, Dax has some joy in him knowing he has some help: Its about time I have some help.

Miratrix: What makes you think he is here to help you?

Dax is confused, the a squad blue ranger brings out his weapon and starts firing at Dax. With all the firing going on, Dax becomes shocked and wonders why there is a evil power ranger.

A squad blue ranger: Lets end this now.

With Miratrix and the A squad rangers power combined, Dax is no match for both of them, especially for the blue ranger who is in a different league than him. Left and right Dax gets pummeled and takes damage from both Miratrix and the blue ranger. With one final attack the blue ranger and Miratrix along with foot soldiers shoots at Dax causing big explosion making him jump in the air and falling to the ground. Dax powers down after the damage he has taken.

A squad blue ranger: You want to do the honors?

Miratrix: Of course, lets end this.

A squad blue ranger: Here take my blaster rifle, take him out with this, it is set to kill.

Miratrix takes the gun as Dax gets up staggering: Say good bye blue ranger.

She shoots him dead on, as soon as the laser hit Dax, he falls to the ground dead. Dax has fallen. The enemy starts to cheer.

Earth Flordia

A quadra fighter tries to shoot Kimberly, but with her gymnastics she does several back flips. As soon as she gets back on her feet she immediately takes out several enemies with her sword. Some of them she shoots them with her sword, until Scordar enters sword battle against her. They do several sword strikes at each other, with some kicks and punches. Repellator gets involve and tries to whack Kimberly and shoot energy blast at Kim as nothing works.

Several enemies, cogs, grinders, putties, crybots team up together to try and take Kimberly down. She gets in the middle of them to fight. One grinder and cog teams up to fight, she dodges their attack, kicks a cog and does a tornado kick to the grinder knocking him back. Two putties gets involve, in under 5 seconds she destroys them.

Kimberly: Seriously you guys still have putties? These are Childs play.

A crybot tries to attack her from behind Kimberly realizes whats going on, she stops his attack and slices his head off. Two enemies tries attack kim only to be destroy by getting shot with her sword bow. Scordar now fights kim, instead of damaging her she damages him. She continues taking out several enemies around her.

Kimberly: Its time for round two. Battlizer sonic mode! Hya. Battlizer mode 2 complete.

Repellator: This is not good.

Scordar: We have to call reinforcements.

Kimberly: Shield blasters fire!

A few enemies were taken down. A quadra fighter flies in position to shoot at kim, instead she aims her shield at the fighter and fires at the flying ship. The fighter has taken damage and spins out of control crashing into a building.

Kimberly: Anybody wants some more?

Scordar: Were going to need some help.

Blue bay harbor

All 6 rangers fight for their lives against enemies roaming around the city destroying things. The rangers uses their powers to take down enemies, as more keeps coming. Tori uses her sword taking down enemies around her. Two tries attacking from behind only to be destroyed easily. A orange crybot uses his sword skills to fight Tori, in under a minute it's a aggression battle. She manage to evade his attacks until finally destroying it by slicing his head off.

Hunter throws his thunder staff at a crybots chest destroying it. He jumps on the crybot bringing it down and taking the staff out of him. One crybot tries to strike Hunter down only he dodged his attack and then doing a leg sweep making it fall and then followed by chopping a crybots head. Two cogs and a grinder shoot energy blast at Hunter successfully making him dazed and stagger. None of the rangers arent doing so well since there are so many enemies. At one point, they regroup to try and fight at a better advantage and out of no where, an energy blast shot at them causing a big explosion making them jump. They look, it was Lothor.

Lothor: Hello rangers

Shane: Lothor! I thought you were destroyed.

Lothor: No you fool, I was trapped in a jar by mesogog. Master Vile is the one who freed me.

Tori: I don't know who that is, all I know is that well have to fight and destroy you again.

Lothor: Oh silly blue ranger, you're the one who will be destroyed. I bring forth my army of reinforcements.

500 foot soldiers appeared out of nowhere, the rangers enters battle stance ready to fight.

Lothor: Foolish rangers I have a better idea for these guys.

They disappeared again out of sight.

Blake: What did you to them?

Lothor smiles: I hope students can defend themselves at the academy.

Cam: No you didn't.

Lothor: oh I did. I sent all of them to your precious academy.

Blake: How dare you.

Lothor: Take this!

He throws an energy attack at the power rangers causing explosion all around them.

Briarwood city.

Lianbow, Daggeron, Itassis, Matumbo, and Udonna decided to join the battle with the rangers. All around them enemies were everywhere destroying things and fighting the rangers. Matumbo uses his sword destroying enemies around him with ease making the rangers job easier. Itassis uses her energy attacks destroying enemies.

Two cogs, three crybots, and four Grinders team up to fire at Lianbow, none of this however does any effect on him. Lianbow takes them down, chopping a crybot and a cogs heads off. A crybot fights Lianbow only to be slice in half in seconds followed by launching his sword at the last crybot destroying it. The last four Grinders standing he uses his magic destroying them all.

Maddy is surrounded by four putties, she fights them dodging there attacks kicking them and punching them they keep getting back up. Two putties grab hold of her while a third putty kicks her sending her to the ground. Vida comes to her rescue.

Vida picks her up: You gotta hit them in the Z, it's the only way to destroy them.

All four putties surround them, one decides to attack, Vida blocks his punch with one arm then does a powerful kick to the chest destroying him. Maddy is amazed, a putty attacks her trying to kick her by taking her down. Maddy easily destroyed him, Vida took care of the last two by herself.

Two Quadra fighters comes around to shoot down the rangers. Itassis decides to face the quadra fighters on her own. She used her energy attack to destroy one of the fighters, instead of blowing up completely, she damaged it enough to spiral out of control crashing into a building. Three grinders grab hold of Itassis, the quadra fighter and a quantron fighter comes around and shoots at Itassis causing explosions and making her jump while three grinders sacrifice themselves trying to destroy Itassis.

Nick: All right rangers, its time to take it to the next level, we need to go legendary mode.

Maddy: You got it Nick.

Rangers: Legendary Source, Mystic Force.

Nick: All right Rangers, give them everything you got.

Itassis: Its about time.

By a sound of an evil laugh, all the rangers turn to look to see who it was, Vida most of all was shock.

Vida: Oh no its Rita Repulsa.

Rita: Hello pink ranger, I see you havent forgotten me.

Vida: How can I forget an evil witch like you after what you did to Katherine 3yrs ago. I thought you were in confinement by SPD.

Rita: Not anymore, I think you should know that SPD has fallen. Oh yeah and one more thing, Katherine has been destroyed.

Vida: you lie.

Scorpina appears out of nowhere: Its true pink ranger, I killed her.

Vida: You monster.

Scorpina: You see the blood on my sword? This is the blood of Katherine.

Vida: You will pay.

Rita: Right now I have my army attacking cities all around the globe where the power rangers are living.

Scorpina: Enough of this small talk, im going to attack the wild force rangers.

Scorpina teleported away.

Rita: Now this will be your end rangers.

The enemy starts attacking the power rangers, Rita however uses her strongest magic on Itassis and Matumbo to make them fall under her evil spell. Rita pulls another Katherine on Itassis and Matumbo. Vida most of all is shocked to see them struggle, within minutes both of them had fall under her evil spell. Both of them bowed down before Rita.

Rita: (evil laugh) Welcome to the evil side. Whom do you serve?

Itassis and Matumbos eyes light up with dark energy: We live to serve you empress.

Vida rushes over and grab Matumbo by the shoulders to snap him out of it: Matumbo! Snap out of it please! You got to break the spell, please don't side with Rita. You got to fight it!

Matumbo pushes Vida out of her grasp, then takes his sword, he strikes her three times as she grunts then gets flown back as her friends regroup to protect her.

Rita: They have fallen to my evil spell, there is no hope now don't even try to help them.

Vida: No you cant do this.

Rita: Now its time to end this, my two new servants, destroy the power rangers for good. Give them everything you got.

Daggeron: Rangers this is it.

All of the enemies and Itassis and Matumbo attacks the power rangers, this was it for the mystic force.

Rita addresses to her 4 elite orange crybots: Come, lets get to root core we have business there.

Root core

Clare watches the crystal ball as the rangers are being attacked. She couldn't believe that Itassis and Matumbo are evil now. Seeing this she knows that the rangers has no chance against them now. Without warning, the entire base starts to shake Claire runs outside to investigate the problem. By the time she gets outside, Rita was waiting for her.

Rita: Hello Clare, it's a pleasure in meeting with you.

Clare: What do you want you evil witch?

Rita: I come to see if you want to join us?

Clare: I don't think so.

Rita: You either join us or be destroyed.

Clare: If you think those orange robots will destroy me think again.

Rita: My dear who said anything about these guys fighting you. If you don't join then I will fight you myself.

Clare: I know your history Rita, do you think you got what it takes to fight me?

Rita: Just because I never fought against the rangers doesn't mean I cant fight, there is a lot of things you don't know about me.

Clare puts on her crown: Alright lets see if you have what it takes. Power of the shining moon. Behold the gatekeeper.

Rita: That is a neat trick, but im going to warn you your not going to lock me away.

Clare: Even though I just transformed I have no intention to lock you away, I have no where to send you. Now are you ready for this fight?

Rita: Lets do it. Ahhh.

Rita shoots an energy blast from her wand at Clare as she dodges the attack. The fight between Rita and Clare is on.

Earth Reefside city

The Dino rangers are fighting for their lives in the city as the enemies are attacking all around them. Morgana shows up on the battlefield and fights all the rangers. Ethan kicks a cog to avoid being attacked as a crybot fights him. A few enemies surround him, one tries attacking but instead he kicks the cog away doing a leg sweep followed by shooting a crybot in the face.

Two cogs grab hold of Kira as a orange crybot slices and dices her left and right. Kira summons her strength as the crybot accidentally destroying the cog. With her thunder max saber she takes out three enemies in front of her, followed by jumping backwards destroying another enemy.

Trent uses his super speed taking out the enemies around him. More enemies just keep coming, at one point he throws his drago dagger at a cog until landing on top of him destroying it then destroying another crybot as it tries attacking him.

Conner fights against Morgana along with the rest of the enemies. Morgana just dodges all of his attacks and deflects them left and right. Since there is so many enemies Conner has a hard time fighting at the same time as the other rangers too. Eventually all of the rangers gets defeated and regrouped one by one by each thirty seconds.

Conner gets up: Where in the world is Doctor O, were getting hammered.

Ethan: There is obviously something going on here, im sure there has to be a reason why he is not here with us.

A quadra fighter flies firing at a building two mile away causing a huge explosion. Kira recognizes the area.

A cog tells them what happened: I would like to inform you that your tech advisor died in that explosion, I believe its called the cyberspace café?

Kira: You lie.

Orange crybo: Im being informed my one of my comrades that it is true.

Cog 2: I can also confirm that.

Ethan: Haley no.

Trent: You will pay for what you did.

With his speed he destroys them immediately.

Morgana: Why don't you surrender? Other power rangers has died. Spd has fallen, its only a matter of time before you will be destroyed.

Orange head crybot: Morgana I just been informed that Terra Venture has been destroyed, it also had rangers in there.

Morgana: You here that ranger?

Blue head crybot: I also have reports that Ko35 is under attack by Grumm where the space power rangers are residing.

Morgana: Excellent. You see rangers? Your finished.

Conner: Y- You monster! that's it rangers its time to go super.

Kira: you got it.

Dino Rangers: SUPER DINO MODE!

Conner: Lets do this. Bring out your blaster weapons and start firing.

All of the rangers takes out their blasters and started firing at the enemies only destroying half of them. Kira flies towards her enemies destroying only a few of them. Trent uses his sword to summon arrows floating in front of him until finally releasing them to destroy more enemies in greater numbers. Two arrows explode behind Morgana, causing her to daze and then shooting energy blast at the rangers making them jump and scatter until her and the enemies begin their assault.

Earth New tech city

The time force rangers are still getting pulverized. Their energy levels are running dangerously low as enemies continue to shoot energy blast at them.

Jen takes out a few with her chrono saber, a grinder and a orange crybot attacks her, she destroys them in a matter of seconds. Bork however, fights against her she tries everything to damage him, only it didn't work. He dodges one of her attacks and punches her hard in the chest and does a final kick sending her flying back.

Wes and eric decides to team up together back to back. They just whack enemies left and right. Two crybots enter the fight, Wes dodges their attack and whacks a crybot with his sword until destroying another. For eric fast maneuverability, he destroys the enemies around him as they keep coming. Bork comes in without alarm and just attack them using his martial arts. In the aftermath, he sends them to the ground after damaging them causing sparks.

Katie and Lucas tries to fight against Bork. Lucas tries to do final strikes using his chrono saber. Nothing works, Katie tries everything also. In the end, Bork takes them out and goes after Trip. Trip takes out three putties along with some cogs and grinders. He sees bork coming, he tries to be ready for him but since Bork has special training skills with speed he attacks Trip by unexpected kicks and punches causing sparks and damaging him. In one final blow, he does a kick to Trip making him flip backwards to his friends as they regroup.

Wes: This is insane how are we suppose to win this fight?

Eric: I have no idea, but this fight is getting tiresome.

Bork: Your going to be destroyed power rangers, this will be your end I promise you that.

Jen: Over my dead body, rangers lets go.

All of the rangers rushes to attack Bork, instead of them trying to land a blow, Bork passes them one by one and lands every single blow to each of the rangers as they fall to the ground as sparks are flying.

Wes as he lies on the ground: Rangers we cant give up.

Lucas: I know, we got to keep fighting.

The rangers slowly started to get up and at the same time, cogs, Grinders, Crybots, blue and orange heads, and Quantrans gets ready to fire at them. By the time they get up and enter battle stance, Bork orders everyone to open fire at the rangers, even the Quantran and Quadra fighters shoots at the rangers. A huge explosion erupts all around them making them jump and scatter. As they fall to the ground, all of them powered down after the damage they have taken.

Bork: Prepare to be vaporized rangers!

Jen: No you cant do this to us.

Wes: I guess this is goodbye.

Master Vile: Do it Bork.

Bork uses his powers and vaporized all of the rangers.

Master Vile: Finally victory.

Finster: I thought I never see the day.

Baboo: This is so great, finally we get to rule the world.

Master Vile: Not yet, first off we have to destroy all of the rangers. I think we need to visit Corinth City.

The Time force rangers has fallen.

Earth France

Valko continues to shoot at Dominick with his quickness. Dominick tries everything he can do to dodge Valko and attack his enemies at the same time. Three crybots and a blue head surrounds him, he fights them off as best he can. Valko stands distance away aiming his weapon at Dominick. He destroys the crybots around him and two cogs with staff weapons attacks Dominick. He destroys one cog and out of nowhere he enters a sword staff lock with the cog. Both of them struggle, a putty attacks Dominick but gets easily destroyed. Valko sees his moment, he aims his blaster at his head and fires one shot.

The blast was so great it knocks Dominick to the ground. The cog tries a downward strike on Dominick only he gets up and dodges, Valko sees the opportunity and fires three rounds on Dominick making him power down.

Dominick gets back up: No this cant be happening.

Valko: good bye power ranger.

He fires one shot killing Dominick.

Dominick has fallen.

Planet Aquitar

The alien rangers and Billy along with his wife are looking the terrible images of what is going on with earth. They are in deep shock to see what is happening, Earth is under attack and so is planet ko35.

Billy: Is there anything we can do?

Delphine: No, im sorry Billy there is nothing we can do. There is far too many of them, I am sorry but we must remained here.

Cestro: Its just not right to just sit here.

Billy has tears coming out: My comrades are dying.

He sees the image of Katherine, Zack, Trini, Dominick, including Tommy lying on the ground.

Billy: I hope Clare wins her fight against Rita, but at the same its strange to see her fighting I never seen Rita fight before.

Corcus: Neither have I, that is strange.

The images on the screen changed to Jason the original red ranger fighting against his enemies.

Billy: Not Jason too.

Jason fights off against Goldar and Devastation. He has been fighting for a long time against the army both of them showed up. He keeps getting whacked by orange crybot, Goldar and Devastation by swords. Putties keep kicking him every time he is in a sword lock with someone.

Billy: Jason is not going to last long against them.

Aurico: This is extremely hard to watch, but if we leave well be destroyed too. It is best to stay hidden.

Billy is in anger: So that means I will be the last power ranger remaining alive who witness the destruction? Plus it means I will be exiled too in hiding.

Delphine: Remember you have us and your wife, your not alone Billy.

Orange head crybots: Time for a shock.

The crybots sending electricity to Jason causing sparks making him jump and fall down.

Goldar: Now Devastation lets do it.

Devastation: right!

Jason gets back up just as Goldar and Devastation shot their energies at him. After all the beating he took, he powers down.

Billy continues to look at the screen: No this is not right.

Goldar and Devastation Struck Jason down using their sword killing him.

Goldar: Finally the original red ranger has been destroyed. ( evil laugh)

Devastation: Yes so has all of the originals been destroyed yet?

Goldar: No not yet, I am mainly happy to destroy my arch rival.

Devastation: Lets head to the other cities and destroy the rest of the rangers.

Goldar: We are off to Angel Grove.

Jason has fallen.

Planet Ko35

Both starships continue to fire their batteries on the city where the power rangers are located as foot soldiers are running amok in the city also. None of the remaining space rangers isn't doing so well. Since there is only four rangers, their numbers arent looking good at all. The entire city has been overrun and most of his has been destroyed or in flames.

Grumm: I guess its time to meet the rangers.

The rangers keep fighting the enemies all around them. Cassie takes out a few cogs and other foot soldiers around her, but she takes damage by the enemy and from time to time she keeps pushing to defend herself after getting hit to the ground.

Andros has taken a lot of hits, in this case it doesn't stop him. He just keeps on fighting to defend his city. He uses his weapons to take out enemies all around him. He dodges attacks against orange and blue crybots and cogs which would possibly do severe damage to him. At this point, if he takes a huge blow from the enemies he will power down. This goes the same story as for the other rangers also.

Grumm finally meets up with the rangers: Hello rangers prepare to meet your doom.

Andros: Great its Grumm, so your behind this.

Grumm: Now that you see that your city has been over runned, why don't you just surrender.

Cassie: Yeah like im going to surrender to the like of you.

Grumm: Very well take this then!

Without warning, Grumm along with crybots, cogs, grinders, and Quantrons shot at the rangers via energy blast. They become dazed but did not go down, the two starships shot at them with powerful lasers causing explosions making them jump and power down.

Grumm: This is the end of the power rangers!

Cassie: NO! It cant end this way.

Carlos: Im afraid this is, we cant morph our powers are too low.

Grumm orders both star ships to fire at the rangers using torpedoes. The rangers are still lying on the ground exhausted they hear Grumms orders, they know now that they cant do nothing. The ships does as it is ordered and fired; in the aftermath, after shooting a huge explosion occurred killing the rangers.

Grumm: Yes! Victory is ours.

The captain of the other ship asked Grumm what they should do next.

Grumm: Take your ship to Spd Hq. I'm giving you half of my army to be in your ship to attack. I only need 200 soldiers to come with me, plus there is an army of soldiers waiting for battle, just contact Master Vile and he will take care of the rest. You will have 2,000 soldiers with you for that battle. Im going to Aquitar, and when im done with them I will accompany you.

Captain of the other star ship: I will do my best, Spd Hq will be in ruined.

Grumm: Don't get carried away, Cruger is there and don't underestimate him. I will be there as soon as I can I have score to settle with Doggy Cruger.

Both of them went their separate ways to go to their destination. The city of planet ko35 is in ruined, only 400 enemy soldiers remained to guard the city and has taken over.

The space rangers has fallen.

Earth New york

Tanya is fighting for her life, enemies keep surrounding her as she takes them out. She slices and dices her enemies with kicks and punches.

Tanya: Man these guys just keep coming.

Two orange crybots jumps in the air to do a strike at Tanya, only she destroyed both of them as they came down. Another orange crybot attacks her from behind, he uses his sword to slice her in the back and comes in front of her and does another damage to the chest followed by a kick taking her to the ground.

Orange crybot: You will be the next ranger going down.

Tanya: I don't think so.

Orange crybot stands over her: Oh really, well I just thought you should know that your friend pink ranger has died on the battlefield. She wears the same suit design with the same morphing sequence code as you.

Tanya: What? Katherine?

Orange crybot: Yes that one. Im looking at the recording video of one of my comrades, she has been slained by Scorpina.

Tanya: No you lie.

Orange crybot: (evil laugh) She wasn't morphed when Scorpina slained her, she was sliced and cutted. Now you will be destroyed as the same fate like your pink ranger friend.

Power ranger yellow: I don't think so.

The orange crybot leaves his stance to face the person who said that along with three orange crybots: Who dares to interfere our plans.

Power ranger yellow: Me I do.

Tanya: Its about time I have some help.

Orange crybot: Oh its you.

Tanya gets up and instantly destroys all three crybots and chopping ones head off then kicking the crybot away landing only a few feet from the other yellow ranger.

The yellow ranger walks over looking at the crybot with its head chopped off that is still holding its sword.

Tanya still standing at her original spot: Now that your hear are you can help me out. By the way who are you?

Power ranger yellow: A squad Yellow spd ranger.

He morphs into his respective color suit. He then picks up the sword of the fallen crybot. Tanya enters battle stance as a cautionary not knowing what he is doing.

Two crybots attack Tanya unexpectedly both of them damaging left and right. They both kick her to a car. She gets up but stops and hears a radio broadcast.

Radio broadcast: We have received word that Ko35 has fallen and so have the space rangers. First Newtech city all of the SPD rangers has fallen, the enemy has taken over that city, and the planet also. Im afraid we are losing this battle, we are getting more news that rangers are getting killed. We will stand by and give you more news to come.

Tanya: Then who is that?

The a squad ranger attacks Tanya out of nowhere, first he brings out his blaster and starts firing at Tanya, he only got two shots at her as she dodged the rest. The yellow ranger brings out the sword and enters a sword fight against Tanya.

A sqaud yellow ranger: Ever heard of the A squad power rangers?

Tanya: I never really watched the news, I do know about spd, I guess I never really paid much attention to you guys I never heard news about a squad, just B squad. I must have forgotten about A squad.

All four enemies grab hold of Tanya, she cannot move. With the advantage of A squad yellow, he attacks her shoots her then slices her. Worst of all, he takes away her morph er making her power down.

Tanya: No this is not right.

A squad yellow ranger: Your going to die!

Tanya with a scared look: This cant be the end.

A squad yellow ranger: Say goodbye.

He thrust her in the chest using the sword killing her, as soon as he took the sword out, the foot soldiers let go of her as she falls to the ground dead.

Tanya has fallen.

Earth Ocean bluff

The Jungle fury power rangers continue to fight the enemies all around them. Their fight isn't going so well, the enemies keeps besting them all the time.

Casey: This is brutal.

Theo: No matter how hard we try were still not winning.

Camille continue to take out enemies around her, shooting energy blast, even though she is doing this she is still not winning.

The rangers regrouped for a better battle strategy.

Jarrod: Guys we cant give up, this is what we trained for.

Lily: Everyone summon your animal spirits, hopefully that should take out a good number of them.

Everyone agreed, they summoned their respective animals and doing did take out a good number of them.

Rj: Wow that actually worked, how many went down about a hundred?

Without warning explosions rocked them making them jump and scatter, they looked to see who did it and find some man that has some kind of machine attached to him and woman wearing red.

General Benaag: I am General Benaag, who is going to destroy you once and for all.

Casey: I like to see you try.

Theo: Lily, I guess that woman is with her, you and Camille cant take her together im sure.

Charlie: Don't think I can be easily beatin blue ranger. I am a fighter just like you, but I have been specially trained by the best of the best, I am in a whole different league than you.

Valko arrived on the battle field: Count me in, I don't want to miss all the fun.

Charlie: So glad you could join us.

Casey: This is not good.

More explosions rocked the city as the foot soldiers continue to attack the city.

Charlie: Its time we fight lets do this. A Squad spd red ranger!

Theo: What a girl is a red ranger?

Casey: Worse, a evil power ranger.

Valko looks at the design of the rangers suits and notices that it's the same design similar to Dominicks suit and sees they have the same markings: Before we begin let me ask you this, Do you have another ranger that is white? With some weird horn on his helmet?

Casey: What? A white ranger with a horn on his head?

Rj: That is Dominick what about him? He is a Rhino ranger.

Valko: Ahh yes that ranger, I think you should know that he died on the battlefield in France.

Theo: What?

Valko: Yes him and his girlfriend are dead. I killed that white ranger.

Jarrod: No!

Casey: You will pay, rangers lets go.

All of the rangers attacks, including Valko and the others. General Benaag rushed through all 6 rangers using his sword skills he damages all of them making them fall to the ground each time he hits them. Casey gets up, Valko draws his weapon to shoot him and as he does Casey goes back down again.

Casey: Oh man that was brutal.

All six of them get back up again, the foot soldiers along with Valko and Benaag attack them. Charlie attacks Casey head on.

Charlie: Your fight is with me, lets see who is the best red ranger here.

Casey: You want a fight lets go I am not going easy on you.

Charlie: I have been through tough and intense training, I don't think you will lay one hit on me. I am far better trained than you are and in a different league. Lets go.

Both of them fight, punches and kicks to flips. Both of them bring out their blasters and start firing at each other, not one of them made a mark. Charlie shoots Casey as he back flips not making one shot. Casey tries to kick Charlie, she deflects his attack by swatting his leg away and tries to go for a punch, only Charlie grabbed his fist holds on to him and does a kick and a punch to him knocking him back.

Casey: Alright enough of this, I call upon my shark sabers.

Two swords appear out of now where, Charlie however brings out her Delta enforcer and shoots several times at Casey causing damage to him. She does one last shot to him making him fall. Charlie jumps towards him and takes one of his shark sabers away.

Casey: What? What are you doing with that.

Charlie: I have also been trained in swordsmanship too.

Casey: It wouldn't matter, im going to take that away from you.

Charlie: Lets see what you can do.

More explosions rocked the city.

Lily as she gets back up from another attack from Benaag: This cant be how it ends.

Rj: No we will not go down like this.

Two putties grab hold of Lily and they hold to her, an orange crybot strikes her using his sword, Valko order him to move out of the way so he could shoot her.

Camille sees this and runs to help: Oh no you don't.

Valko shoots as Camille jumps to protect Lily and takes the shot. Jarrod jumps in and destroys the putties.

Valko: how very interesting, a chameleon protecting a power ranger now I have seen everything.

Lily leans over to comfort Camille: Camille, you ok?

Camille: Im injured but I can still get up and fight.

Most of the enemies prepare themselves to battle. Jarrod intercepts them to fight. He ask Lily to help him.

Charlie successfully bested Casey using his own sword against him. She hits him left and right, followed by kicks and legs sweeps to sword fighting. Casey gets pummeled and gets bested by Charlie.

Casey: This is not right, I have been trained by three masters, I should have the upper hand fighting against you.

Charlie: Who cares about that. You fail to realize that I have been through intense training, I suffered a broken leg, a sprained arm, a twisted ankle. I even put my body at the edge of my limit, and I have been taught through all kinds of martial arts and different kinds. I am in a whole different league than you are.

Casey: I disagree with you, all of that still doesn't matter. Try this on for size, I call upon the spirit of the tiger.

The tiger comes out and attacks Charlie, she takes damage, but it didn't phase her one bit.

Charlie: I told you, I been through intense training, your attack didn't even affect me my body has taken more beatings than that.

Casey: I could really careless, that wont stop me I will defeat you and get my sword back anyway I can.

Both of them continued their fight.

Earth Florida

Kimberly continues to battle against Scordar and Repellator, and against most of the enemies around her.

Kimberly: Come on guys is this the best you got? I defeated you before and I will do it again.

Scordar: I really don't think so since you are surrounded by my army. I also hope you know that your ranger friends are dying all over the place.

Kimberly: I refuse to believe your lies, help will come soon.

Orange crybot: I don't think so pink ranger, I receive word that most of your friends are dead, don't forget that I am a robot able to communicate with all my comrades.

Kimberly destroys him by shooting him in the face. Three putties tries to attack her, it took her seconds to destroy them. 10 foot soldiers cogs, putties, grinders, and crybots form a group to attack, kimberly uses her shield blasters to destroy them. Scordar uses all of his skills to fight her, but since Kimberly is in battlizer mode she uses her quickness and maneuverability whacking him left and right. Repellator tries to save him only to get kicked by Kimberly. Scordar uses his energy attacks on Kimberly only dodges them.

Earth Newtech city

Broodwing: Master vile, I hope you will be pleased with this. I have ordered several giant robots to attack cities where the rest of the power ranges are located.

Master Vile: That sounds nice but what happens when a group of power rangers summons their zords?

Broodwing: They wont get the chance, the one that has all of the power rangers together will have more than one robot at that location they wont get the chance.

Master Vile: How many are sending where there are groups?

Broodwing: I am sending about three robots at one time, the rangers that are by themselves will only have one robot.

Finster: Are you sure this is going to work?

Broodwing: Yes it will work, they wont know what hit them, this will be the end of them.

Master Vile: Music to my ears.

Earth Florida

Kimberly continues to fight against Scordar and Repellator, even taking out soldiers around her. One last time, she hits Scordar and Repellator sending them to the ground. Scordar gets up, both of them enter sword fights Scordar tries some rough and final strikes on Kimberly as nothing works. Scordar enters a sword lock against Kimberly, they both struggle to win this lock. Kimberly manages to win and kick him back causing sparks to appear. A third man appears about of nowhere.

Kimberly: Who are you?

Mirloc: My name is Mirloc, who is about to end your life.

Kimberly: I don't think so.

Scordar gets up: You sure you can take care of her?

Mirloc: Of course, I don't care who she is.

Kimberly: Lets go!

Kimberly makes the first move to attack, Mirloc just stands there and as soon as Kimberly got close enough Mirloc opened his chest and a bright light shined causing Kimberly to stop and shield her eyes. She disappeared in the window of his chest no lombnger as a ranger.

Scordar: What are you going to do to her?

Mirloc: Use your energy attacks and destroy my mirror plate.

Kimberly: You cant do this to me, let me out!

Mirloc: Goodbye power ranger.

Five crybots, Scordar, Repellator, and some Grinders gets ready in position. Mirloc however, takes off his mirror plate and throws it in the air as they launch energy attacks and using their laser arms destroying the mirror plate completely.

Repellator: Finally that pink ranger is destroyed.

Scordar: We have victory.

Mirloc: Come, we must destroy the other power rangers.

They all spread out to attack the power rangers in different cities. Kimberly has fallen.

Earth Corinth City

In the garage

The entire city is under attack and before the rangers get out and morph they plead to Dr k to give them the morphe r to fight. The ones who are defending the city is the military army and Tenaya are fighting the enemies.

Ziggy: Doctor K please you have got to give us our morphers they need our help.

Dr. K: Im sorry Ziggy I cant do that.

Summer: You have to.

Dr. K: My reason for not giving you your morphers is that they don't have enough energy and power in them, you have two hours worth of energy in them I don't think you will last out there.

Scott: Who cares, we have to go out there now.

Dr. K: I am sure that the military can fend them off easily.

Radio transmission: We could use some help out here, they are overwhelming us we are losing here we don't know how long well last mostly Tenaya.

Flynn: Come on they need us.

Gemma: Come on -

Gem: Dr. K just give us the -

Gemma: Morhpers.

Dr. K finally makes the decision and brings out a suit case and opens it: Fine, I will connect this to the computer to give you enough energy to last more than 2hrs out there.

Once she finally did what she did she gave the morphers to the respective rangers.

Ziggy: Thanks Doctor k.

Doctor K: I don't feel right about this, Scott you have until the time limit use it wisely I will need it back as soon as possible.

Scott: We will be done before that time limit. Rangers you ready?

Rangers: Ready!

All rangers: RPM! GET IN GEAR!

The rangers morphed and headed out to the city to fight, they joined Tenaya along with the others. Summer used most of her energy blast to take out a pack of enemies around her. During the battle, Gem and Gemma were wondering if everything was alright with Dr. K. Soon enough they were taking damage since enemies were everywhere. A squad green ranger and sinuku joined the battle, along came 3 giant robots.

Ziggy: Oh that is not good.

Earth Root core

Clare and Rita continue fighting, both shooting magic attacks all over the place. Clare shoots a spell that looks like a shield orb to wrap around Rita to take her magic away, instead of doing it Rita cancels out the spell. Rita runs at her and as soon as she gets close she stucks her wand to the ground to do a flying kick. Clare blocks it, then does a round house kick to Rita, she dodges leaning back while holding on to her wand.

They continue to fight shooting more magic at each other.

Clare: Its time for me to take it to another level. Magic of the shining moon warrior.

Clare morphs wearing a veil around her face: Now lets do this Rita.

Rita: Now we can have some fun.

im sorry that this took so long, for some reason i have been demotivated to continue chapter 2 story. please be patient while i work on chapter 3, it will be the final chapter, i know there are so much i havent covered, so please enjoy for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review

End of the power rangers

Chapter 3 final chapter

Earth Angel Grove

The enemy has over run the city, the enemy has brought the rangers together, Justin, Adam, and Rocky all joined together to fight. Goldar, Devastation, and Scordar joined to fight against the rangers. All three of them bested against the rangers easily.

" Man I cant get the hang of this, there is way to many." Rocky said.

" We cant give up we got to keep trying." Adam said.

Scordar takes care of Justin by himself, Goldar and Devastation and the enemies hold the others at bay. Justin does everything he can to fight off against Scordar, but the problem is that Scordar is highly trained and skilled than him. Scordar and the enemies hits him causing damage to him left and right. Adam tries to help Justin only to be stopped by Grinders and blue head crybots. In Justins final fight, Scordar shoots energy attacks at him and so does several enemies, and using his speed he slices him with his sword causing more damage and sparks. Justin has taken so much damage he powers down.

" No Justin!" Rocky said.

Justin gets up as Scordar stands in front of him as a putty and crybot holds him.

" Prepare to die ranger." Scordar said. He thrust his sword at Justin instantly killing him.

Planet Aquitar

Billy looks at the screen and sees that Justin has fallen.

" You don't have to watch." Delphine said.

" Its more painful that im not doing anything." Billy said. " Sitting here I know that I will be the last power ranger alive, and it hurts that I will be the last one."

" Don't forget that you have us." Delphine said.

" By logic I will be the last human power ranger that has lived and once when they all die they will take over Earth, my beloved home." Billy said. " With my situation that forces me to Exile as the first and last original ranger left alive, but at the same time that leaves 6 rangers left alive."

" It doesn't make me happy to hear that either, but there is way too many of them." Tideus said.

Earth Angel Grove

" Oh man Justin is down, we really got to stick together." Tj said.

" Our best bet is going back to back." Rocky stated.

The three of them bring out their blasters to defend themselves, Adam and Rocky brings out their swords while holding their blasters at the same time defending themselves.

Earth Root Core

Rita shoots magic energies from her hands to connect them to Clare only missing by inches. Both of them run at each other to perform attack maneuvers, both of them attack each other using their wand staff neither of them making contact. At one point, Rita shoots an energy spell on the ground causing a explosion making them jump backwards.

" You're a strong witch arent you, its been a long time since I had fun." Rita said.

" I was trained by my mistress, who is on the battlefield right now." Clare said. " I'm going to defeat you no matter what it takes."

" Well see about that." Rita said. She shoots more magic energy at Clare as she dodges the spells. Clare does the same.

Earth Briarwood city

The mystic force rangers continues to fight enemies around them, even fighting against Matumbo and Itassis. Both of them keeps outclassing the rangers. Bork even joins the battle field. All of a sudden, 4 giant robots appeared out of nowhere and begins attacking the city, one of them shoots a powerful energy blast at the rangers causing them to jump and scatter.

Vida fights against Matumbo trying to help him, and once she saw to it that he could not be help she had no choice but to fight him. Miratrix and Repellator joins the battlefield.

Itassis and Miratrix both team up against Xander with several enemies, since Xander is alone he has no chance against the both of them. He fights with all of his might in legendary mode. In the end, Itassis and Miratrix shoots strong energy attacks followed by melee attacks on Xander. He powers down as Itassis makes her way to him, he lays on the ground and as she stands over him as she struck him down. The giant robots around them continue to destroy the city knocking buildings around them.

" No this cant be Xander has been destroyed." Nick said.

" Without him we cant call out our megazords and link them together." Chip said.

" Jinji and I could call our megazord but I don't think how well we stand against them." Daggeron said.

Just then two more robots entered the city now there are 6 of them. The rangers are now shock even though there is nothing they can do.

Earth Reef side city

Five robots have entered the battlefield and started destroying things, the rangers cant do anything since their megazords have been destroyed.

" We are completely overrun, there is nothing we cant do," Conner said.

" Where in the world is Doctor O.?" Ethan asked.

" I guess he is not coming after all, we have to assume that he died." Trent said. " But we must not worry about that we must defend this city to our very end."

One of the giant robots shoots a powerful energy blast at the rangers making them jump and scatter. Sinuku joins along side Morgana. No matter how hard the rangers tried fighting, the enemy still outnumbered them and overcomes them. Morgana backs away from the battle moving away from the rangers pulling a blue head, orange head crybot, a cog, and a Grinder.

" I have got a better idea. I want you to communicate with your friends to separate the power rangers." Morgana stated.

" That should work, if we have fifty of our men surrounding one ranger they will be finished for good." an orange head crybot said.

" I don't care what you do, just have so many surrounding the power rangers so that their friends cant help them." Morgana said.

" Well do that, plus I will communicate our people around the globe that are attacking the power rangers." Said a blue head.

Within minutes after Morgana made the suggestion, the enemy separated the power rangers one by one. Kira lies on the ground in defeat, Conner tries to help only to be stopped by a group of Pirannhatrons by holding him back. Not even super dino mode can save the dino rangers. In one last attack, Two orange crybots attacks her in front and behind both of them slice her with their swords followed by a kick to the stomach taking her to the ground. Kira powers down.

" It looks like you are going to die yellow ranger." Morgana said as she walks toward her.

" Kira no." Trent shouts.

Kira backs away slowly away from Morgana, she knows that she is in trouble and none of her comrades can help her. Two putties grab hold of her.

Big explosions rocked the city by the giant robots.

" You will pay for what you did to this city." Kira said.

" You forget that we will rule this earth once all of the power rangers has been eliminated." Morgana said. " Now hold her still!"

Morgana hold her sword back and thrust it with a powerful force at Kira's mid torso killing her instantly. The other rangers are in shock, and as an honor to her death they fought harder and bravely against their enemies. In only a matter of minutes they didn't last very long. All of them died one by one.

The dino rangers have fallen.

" We have victory at last." Sinuku said. " I will make my leave and join the others."

" I'm going to help Scorpina out, destruction to the power rangers." Morgana said.

Blue bay Harbor

Dustin, Shane, and Tori decided to stay and protect the city to fight against Lothor. The other three rangers left to defend the academy. Out of nowhere, four robots have entered the city and started to destroy things even to the academy.

" This is insane, we got 5 giant robots attacking the academy one of them just took out Hunter we are completely outnumbered." Blake said.

Lothor shoots a powerful energy attack at the three rangers making them jump and scatter. Three orange crybots also shoots energy attacks at them. The foot soldiers begins to surround them attacking them with weapons and separating them. Within minutes after taking so much damage they powered down. Lothor immediately took them out and destroyed them. Afterwards, Lothor sent his entire army and robots to attack the academy. With so many enemies the last remaining two power rangers left alive didn't stand a chance.

The ninja storm power rangers has fallen.

Earth Angel grove

The enemy surrounds Adam, Rocky, and Tj. They try their best to fend off the surrounding enemies. Rocky and Adam try their best to fight against Goldar only to be bested by him. A giant robot shoots an energy blast at the 3 rangers. As a result of this, they involuntarily power down. Goldar, Devastation, and Scordar takes them down.

Adam, Rocky, and Tj has fallen.

Earth Corinth City

Scordar and pink a squad ranger enters the battlefield, during the battle the rangers fails to stop the enemy from damaging them. Scordar sends an energy attack at all of them making jump and scatter. Seven robots have entered the city and started to destroy things and shoot energy blast around the city. With Dr. Ks prediction the energy levels of the power rangers were draining fast from all the hits they were taking. A squad pink ranger takes care of Summer all by herself with Grinders and orange crybots.

" This is insane, there are too many of them." Scott said.

" I don't think how long we can last." Flynn said. " My energy levels are running low."

Just then a huge explosion rise up from the ground up. The rangers looked, but didn't know the location where it was from. The colonel contacted them.

" Rangers, we just lost communication from Dr. K, they completely destroyed the lab." The colonel. Said. " Rangers you have got to keep aahhhh…."

There was a secondary explosion.

" They just destroyed the control tower." Gemma said.

A squad pink ranger shoots rapidly at Summer, making her power down after all the damage she has taken.

" No Summer, we got to help her." Dillon said. Only to be surrounded by foot soldiers they stopped him from helping Summer making him focus on them.

" Your going to die yellow ranger." A squad pink ranger said. " You there, destroy her!"

" As you wish." said an orange crybot.

Within seconds, Summer got taken down. One by one, the rangers powers down and all of them died on the battlefield. Even Tenaya gets surrounded, not even her lasted long enough on the battlefield.

" Victory is ours." Scordar said.

The Rpm rangers have fallen.

Earth Reef side city hospital

" Hurry up put him on the bed." one doctor said.

" What happen to this guy?" said the same doctor.

" According to one of the paramedics they found him lying on the ground near the school, only the school is destroyed." one doctor said.

" Do we have id on this guy?" said the same doctor.

" No we don't." said another doctor.

" Whats his condition?" asked the same doctor.

" He is in a Coma." said another doctor.

Earth Ocean bluff

Casey continues to fight against Charlie, Casey continues to take severe blows against her.

" I told you that I have been trained to the limit." Charlie said. " Now die red ranger."

Valko just so happens to do a dead eye shot to Casey followed by a powerful slice from Charlie causing sparks. All this made him power down. As he lies on the ground Charlie struck him down with his own sword. Five giant robots entered the city. The enemies surrounded the rangers all together, with this General benaag uses his swordsman skills and quickness slicing them all around.

" Im afraid this is going to be our end rangers." Rj said.

One of the giant robots sends a blast wave at the rangers causing them to scatter. A separate group of enemies in large numbers surrounds one ranger each. Every single ranger, even Camille is fighting a large number of enemies one by one. General Benaag attacks each of the power rangers one by one, he attacks one by sword, then goes after another. With them being separated, none of them lasted long enough all of them lasted only minutes.

The jungle fury rangers have fallen.

Spd headquarters.

Two starships orbit above the planet, the armies that destroyed the rangers attacks the city and the headquarters. Broodwing summons the robots that destroyed the rangers to attack spd hq. none of the spd fighters are not doing so well against Gruums army.

" I finally get to destroy you cruger." Grumm said.

" May this be our final battle Grumm." Cruger said.

Grumm wins easily since his men helped him win the fight. Grumm is happy that Cruger has finally been destroyed. He orders both star ships to fire upon spd hq to destroy it completely.

" Victory is ours." Grumm said.

Earth Root core

Both Rita and Clare try to hit each other with their staff wands, followed by shooting magic at each other.

" Since you will not join us, you will die." Rita said.

Three orange crybots gets involve in the fight, they manage to grab hold of Clare.

" This isn't a fair fight." Clare stated.

" Never trust an evil witch in a fight, now prepare to be destroyed." Rita said.

Rita has destroyed Clare.

Earth Briarwood city.

Matumbo fights against Vida by himself along with putties and some crybots. General Benaag and Red ranger Charlie enters the battlefield. The fight isn't going well with the rangers at all. Vida was the first to fall. Maddy becomes upset, she tries to fight against Matumbo for vengeance. She didn't last long against Matumbo. Rita enters the battlefield, she then cast a binding spell on all of the rangers.

" No you cant do this to us." Nick said.

" I just did, I have waited so long to see the power rangers destroyed. Now the day has come." Rita said.

" This is so not fair, even you should know that Red ranger, where is your honor in this?" Lianbow said.

" I had enough of fair fights and honor enough for one day. Now im up for anything to take you guys out and rule the world." Charlie said.

" Enough of this destroy them now!" Rita said.

Everyone did as they were told. Sure enough the entire mystic rangers were destroyed.

The mystic rangers have fallen.

Master Vile appeared out of nowhere right in the heart of Briarwood city.

" AAhh father what brings you here?" Asked Rita

" We have two cities left where the power rangers are located. I have decided instead of splitting up the enemies of the power rangers will attack all together." Master Vile said.

" If I remember correctly Scorpina is attacking the wild force rangers right now." Rita said.

" You are correct, she is." said and orange crybot.

" I will inform my squad rangers to head to the city where he wild force rangers are." Charlie said.

" That's perfect, if we all attack them together they wont stand a chance." Rita said.

" Lets get a move on." Master Vile said.

Earth Turtle cove

Scorpina and Morgana fights off against the rangers. The power rangers seems hold their own against the girls and the rest of the enemies. But then, Scordar enters the battlefield, and goes through 6 rangers hitting them with his sword making them go down.

" Good to see you mother." Scordar said.

Goldar enters the battlefield and shoots energy blast at the rangers.

" Goldar its you, so glad you could join us." Scorpina said.

" He is not alone." Devastation said as he entered the battlefield.

General Benaag jumps into the scene and fights the power rangers he takes out 3 of them quickly and followed by flipping the rest to the ground until regrouping with the others. Both Miratrix and Valko comes out of now where and shoots at the power rangers making them jump and fall.

" What is going on here." Alyssa said. " This is brutal."

" We cant give up we got to keep fighting." Cole said.

" Hya. Hya, hya, hya, hya." shouted all 5 A squad rangers.

" Lets all blast them together." Repellator said. " Ready rangers?"

" Lets do this." Charlie stated. "Fire!"

The A squad rangers and Repellator fired at the rangers causing sparks and explosions all around them.

" The rangers are definitely finished, they don't stand a chance." Broodwing said standing distance on top of a building. " Looks like Sinuku, Mirloc, and Bork has entered the battlefield as well.

" What is going on?" Scorpina asked.

" My father has suggested that we all attack them together to finished the job." Rita said.

" Now this is truly the end of the power rangers." Scorpina said.

" Scorpina, General Benaag, Sinuku, Morgana, Miratrix, and Devastation. All of you attack the power rangers together, hit them with everything you got." Goldar said. " After we are done, the rest of you use your weapons and energy attacks at the rangers, doing that will make them power down and it will be their defeat. Now attack!"

All seven of them rushed to attack the power rangers, they attacked doing punches and kicks to sword fighting. The power rangers are getting pummeled left and right not standing a chance at all. Once the seven of them were finished they moved out of the way as the others shoot powerful energy blast at the rangers. All six of them powers down.

" Your planned work." Rita said.

" Bork finish them!" Goldar ordered.

" Prepare to be vaporized." Bork said.

Bork shoots a powerful energy at the rangers making them disappear.

The wildforce rangers have fallen.

Earth U.S. Marina bay

The power rangers are now face to face their enemies. Dana however recognize most of them and couldn't believe that they are back.

" I have fought these guys before, I thought I never see them again until now." Dana said.

" Well it looks like this is our last battlefield." Chad said. " Prepare to fight them."

The rangers enters battle stance at the ready, but before the battle starts they hear a radio broadcast.

" Ladies and gentlemen. I hereby inform you that all of the power rangers have fallen on the battlefield. There is simply no way they can win, they are completely outnumbered the enemy has won. Im signing off." The radio broadcast shut off the radio.

" Its time to say goodbye rangers. Attack them now." Goldar said.

The battle did not last very long for the rangers.

" Victory is ours ahahah." Rita said.

Earth has fallen under the enemies control. It is now being ruled under Master Vile. All of the power rangers has died. On planet Aquitar a starship orbits above the planet. Guarding it, since everything is under water, Grumm decides not to attack, so he chooses to put it under blockade and if the alien rangers and Billy tries to escape they will be destroyed. Billy is now the last earth power ranger left alive he has seen all of his comrades die on the battlefield.

Master Vile is now in control of everything, he has allowed to let things continue on earth, that means hospitals can still be operational, and many other things to continue. On the other hand, there is still one power ranger left alive, although no one knows who he is he is in Reefside hospital. None of Master Viles men or henchmen has even been to the hospital. He is in the hospital lying in bed with no Id on him or anything to id him.

Tommy Oliver lies in a hospital bed in a severe Coma.

" Will he ever wake up?" asked a doctor.

" There is no telling, he suffered a severe head injury, but lets keep him on life support." Said one docor. " From the looks of it, he might never wake up."

End of chapter.

Well I hope this was interesting. Please review my story please.


End file.
